Wave Ocean
'Wave Ocean '– poziom w grze ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). Jest pierwszym poziomem w historii Sonica, ósmym w historii Shadowa i trzecim w historii Silvera. Jest to plaża położona w Castle Town. Opis Wave Ocean jest malowniczym wybrzeżem zlokalizowanym w Castle Town Soleanny. Poziom składa się z wysepek i nadmorskich klifów, które połączone są drewnianymi pomostami. Na mostach i klifach znajdują się również domki letniskowe. Czasami gracz będzie mógł surfować po wodzie, a także wystających z morza fragmentach lądu. Sonic the Hedgehog Dla Sonica jest to pierwszy poziom. Wraz z Tailsem przybywa tutaj aby dogonić Egg Carrier i uratować Elise. Sonic rozpoczyna poziom zbiegając wzdłuż klifu. Następnie ślizga się po wodzie i ląduje na wysepce. Po przebyciu kolejnego zbiornika wodnego Sonic ląduje na wyspie z latarnią morską. Od latarni odchodzą szyny, po których gracz może dostać się na drewniane pomosty. W dalszej części gracz biega po wyspach i klifach. W pewnym momencie Sonic znowu będzie się ślizgać po wodzie, ale zaczną go teraz gonić orki niszczące pobliskie skały. Gracz będzie musiał dostać się na drewniany pomost. Następnie postać będzie uciekać przed orką niszczącą most. Pod koniec most zostaje całkowicie zniszczony i Sonic musi wskoczyć na płetwę orki. Kiedy jeż będzie się jej trzymał, gracz przejmie kontrolę nad Tailsem. Celem włączenie przycisku zamykającego bramę zbiornika wodnego. Przycisk znajduje się na wzgórzu jednej z wyspy. Po tym jak brama zostanie zamknięta Sonic wyskoczy z płetwy orki i przejdzie do sekcji z automatycznym bieganiem. Gracz musi ścigać Egg Carrier, omijając pojawiające się na drodze przeszkody. Sonic może także wbiec do jaskini. Meta znajduje się na ostatniej piaszczystej wyspie. Tails odwiedza później Wave Ocean aby znaleźć Sonica. Lis przechodzi przez te same sekcje co Sonic, z wyjątkiem ostatniej. Orki nie będą również niszczyć całego pomostu, a jedynie jego fragmenty. Meta znajduje się w tym samym miejscu co wspomniany przycisk do otwierania bramy. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow udaje się do Wave Ocean pod koniec gry, aby wesprzeć E-123 Omegę ścigającego Mephilesa. W tej wersji zamiast robotów Eggmana przeciwnikami są ogniste i mroczne stwory - słudzy Iblisa. Jest to jego ósmy poziom. Rozpoczyna się od sekcji w której Shadow steruje paralotnią. Gracz może niszczyć niektóre skały, aby zmniejszyć ilość przeszkód. W pewnym momencie Shadow będzie również przelatywać przez jaskinię. Po ukończeniu tej sekcji gracz przejmuje kontrolę nad Omegą. Robot zaczyna w tej samej sekcji co Sonic, z pominięciem pierwszego etapu w którym ślizga się po wodzie. Sekcja Omegi kończy się przed wejściem do obszaru z orkami. Gracz znowu staje się Shadowem. Jeż porusza się po wielkiej wyspie, w której znajduje się wiele jaskiń. Shadow może stanąć za sterami uzbrojonego samochodu terenowego, aby szybciej uporać się z silniejszymi przeciwnikami. Pod koniec poziomu Shadow będzie musiał przesiąść się do pojazdu unoszącego się nad wodą, aby przepłynąć przez morze i dostać się do mety. Rouge odwiedza później Wave Ocean na poziomie End of the World. Silver the Hedgehog Sam Silver nigdy nie odwiedza tego poziomu, ale ląduje tutaj Blaze. Kotka musi dostać się z powrotem do Castle Town aby znaleźć Silvera. Zaczyna w tym samym miejscu co Sonic, ale nie może się ślizgać po wodzie. Rampy pozwalają jej przeskoczyć nad wodą i dostać się na sąsiednie wyspy. Sekcja Blaze kończy się po przebiegnięciu przez pomost z orkami. Medale Medale Sonica # Podczas drugiej sekcji ze ślizganiem się po wodzie po lewej stronie będzie można znaleźć pierwszy srebrny medal. # Drugi medal schowany jest na balkonie latarni morskiej. # Trzeci medal znajduje się po lewej stronie w zalanej wodą jaskini. # Czwarty medal można znaleźć na ścianie, po której biegnie Sonic. # Piąty medal można zdobyć jako Tails. Jest ukryty pomiędzy wystającymi z wody skałami, które można zniszczyć rzucając w nie Dummy Ring Bomb. # Na początku sekcji z automatycznym bieganiem trzymaj się lewej strony. Postaraj się wbiec na wystający z ziemi drewniany most z rampą, która pozwoli przeskoczyć na porośnięty trawą klif. Szósty medal położony jest po lewej stronie obok jednej ze skał. # Po pierwszej sekcji ze skakaniem po ścianach, siódmy medal będzie znajdował się po lewej stronie piaszczystego wybrzeża. # Po wbiegnięciu do lasu z palmami, trzymaj się lewej strony aby zebrać ósmy medal. # Po wyjściu z lasu Sonic wbiegnie na drewniany pomost. W odpowiednim momencie należy podskoczyć aby zebrać latający dziewiąty medal. # Po drugiej sekcji ze skakaniem po ścianach nie wbiegaj do jaskini. Zamiast tego skręć w prawo. Trzymaj się lewej strony i wypatruj dziesiątego medalu, ukrytego pod drewnianymi mostami. Medale Tailsa # Na pierwszym piaszczystym wybrzeżu szukaj medalu ukrytego za mniejszymi kamieniami. # Przed latarnią znajduje się drewniany most. Pod nim położony jest drugi medal. # Trzeci medal można znaleźć podczas zjeżdżania po szynie odchodzącej z latarni. Jest położony na końcu, dlatego aby go zebrać należy podskoczyć, polecieć po niego i wylądować na drewnianym pomoście. # Czwarty medal znajduje się na dachu jednego z drewnianych pomostów. Obok wspomnianego pomostu zacumowane są łodzie. # Na kolejnej wyspie na gracza czeka wiele robotów. W miejscu w którym znajduje się piąty medal można znaleźć dwa latające Egg Cannony. Tails powinien polecieć do góry i odkryć małą jaskinię w skale. # Przed wkroczeniem do sekcji z orkami znajduje się mały klif. Pod nim położone jest drobne wybrzeże, gdzie mieści się szósty medal. # Na końcu sekcji z orkami znajduje się wiszący w powietrzu medal. # Ósmy medal znajduje się w tym samym miejscu co piąty medal Sonica, ale gracz nie musi niszczyć skał. # Dziewiąty medal znajduje się za latarnią na ostatniej wyspie. # Ostatni medal ukryty jest pod jednym z kamieni na ostatniej wyspie. Medale Shadowa # W pierwszej sekcji. Podczas lotu paralotnią kiedy zbliżysz się do plaży obniż lot w dół aby zebrać medal. # Podczas lotu w jaskini trzymaj się środka. # Po wylocie z jaskini. Zniszcz wyrastające z morza skały aby zebrać medal pośrodku. # W sekcji Omegi. Obok dwóch Gazerów znajduje się skała za którą kryje się medal. # Po przejściu przez punkt kontrolny Omegi na drewnianym moście przed latarnią. Zeskocz z mostu i zbierz medal ukryty po lewej jego stronie. # Po przejściu przez kolejny drewniany most. Na końcu zeskocz z mostu i zbierz ukryty pod spodem medal. # Pod koniec sekcji Omegi. Zniszcz wszystkich przeciwników aby pojawił się medal. # Na początku sekcji Shadowa. Wskocz na Iblis Takera i wyląduj na zielonym wzniesieniu aby zebrać medal. # Po wyjściu z jaskini. Skieruj się w lewo i zniszcz dwa Iblis Bitery i Stalkera. Za pilnowaną przez nich skałą kryje się medal. # Po wyjściu z jaskini. Po prawej stronie znajduje się mniejszy kamień który można zniszczyć aby odsłonić medal. Medale Blaze # Medal znajduje się na pierwszej wyspie. Jest ukryty w drewnianej skrzyni. # Znajduje się na skale położonej na drugiej wyspie. # Ukryty za pierwszą latarnią morską. # Ukryty pod skałą na małej, zielonej wyspie obok latarni morskiej. # Podczas wychodzenia z pierwszej latarni gracz powinien wskoczyć w tęczową obręcz, która zaprowadzi go do kolejnych szyn z medalem. # Położony na jednym z dachów na drewnianym pomoście z zacumowanymi łódkami. # Po pokonaniu Egg Cannon na większej wyspie, medal będzie można znaleźć ukryty po prawej stronie. # Ukryty w skrzyniach przed sekcją z orkami. # Ukryty w tym samym miejscu co szósty medal Tailsa. # Ostatni medal zawieszony jest w powietrzu, na jednym z drewnianych pomostów w sekcji z orkami. Muzyka }} Galeria Wave Ocean 1.png Wave Ocean 2.png Wave Ocean 3.png Wave Ocean 4.png Wave Ocean 5.png Wave Ocean 17.png Egg Gunner 10.png Wave Ocean 6.png Wave Ocean 7.png Wave Ocean 8.png Wave Ocean 9.png Wave Ocean 10.png Wave Ocean 11.png Wave Ocean 12.png Wave Ocean 13.png Wave Ocean 14.png Wave Ocean 15.png Wave Ocean 16.png Ciekawostki * Wave Ocean przypomina Emerald Coast. Posiada również niemal identyczną sekcję, w której gracz ucieka przed orką. * Jest to jedyny poziom na którym nie pojawia się Silver. * Wykorzystując Purple Gem jako Sonic gracz może pominąć sekcję Tailsa. * Jest to jedyny poziom w historii Sonica, który gracz musi przejść dwukrotnie: najpierw jako Sonic, a potem Tails. Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Kategoria:Tematyka wybrzeża